Revenge or Pranks?
by Fireblaze-kun
Summary: Our past is something that most of us loves, cherishes, and sometimes loathed. So much emotions can be traced back to one's own past that can explain his or her behaviour. This rule also applied to a certain Storm Guardian of Vongola Famiglia. Although, his case might be a little bit complicated than others. Gokudera-is-Harry. REWRITE
1. Chapter 1

**KHR CHAP 1**

 **A/N- Welcome back to my old readers, and welcome to the new ones! So, just a reminder, this story was being rewritten. Many apologies for the inconvenience.**

 **Disclaimer: I'll only do this once; I'm not in any way made any profits from this fanfiction other than improving my own skills. Characters that you recognize might belongs to J.K. Rowling and Akira Amano, and maybe more.**

 **Warnings: Violence, cursings, mentions of abuse, canon until it was not, some bashings might occurs, hints of relationship- be it friendship or not, and a anti Hinny fic (not sorry).**

 **I hope that will cover most of the warnings.**

 **KHR/HP**

The quiet and silent morning was broken down when an alarm clock which resided on a night stand beeped loudly, blaring a bright red light, forming the numbers and alphabets that showed 6.30 am in the morning.

The air on that day was a little bit cold and humid, the result of yesterday's downpour. Little rays of sunshine peeked out behind the unmistakable sliver or the dark but fluffy clouds, with noisy chirps from the little birds outside. It was a really nice and cold morning.

The weather was so comfortable that many living things had chose to sleep more, enjoying the morning in the coziness of their own home. This also applied on a certain silver haired boy.

Beep

Beep

Beep

The boy groaned loudly and smacked his right hand on the desk, smashing the alarm clock repeatedly, trying to kill the annoying sound from the existence.

"Mroww..."

Out of the blue, a big white cat jumped on the boy's bed and started to scratch the boy's feet, all the while it yowled nonstop.

The boy stiffened, groaned and tried to push those tickling paws away from his limbs.

"Mroww!"

The cat jumped and hissed loudly, trying to stay out of the boy's suddenly wild legs, and the results was not worth enough to be jotted down on any daily journal as he slipped down from his bed onto the cold wooden floor, bringing the huge cat in his grasp.

"Mroww!"

The cat trashed around trying to escape from the sudden hold, by scratching on any available surface its paws on, which unfortunately was the boy who was in the cat's view field.

"Oh my God, Uri stop! You are going to scratch my face!" The silver haired boy screeched and tried to pull the cat off of his face.

"Mroww!"

The cat stopped scratching, and hissed albeit a bit slower than before. Its unusual red eyes sharpen for a second before it ran, probably deciding to hunt for mouse to satisfy its own hunger. Proud and tall tail was paraded and moved from left to right, all the way from the boy's room to the outside.

The boy let out a relieved breath as the cat went outside. He gazed longingly at his shredded duvet cover, courtesy of the nasty white cat's previous administration. He sighed in annoyance as he took in the state of his bedroom. The trashed bed can only be treated this evening, as he don't have much time. The boy flipped out his cellphone and read through several messages he received;

 **3.54 am 15/8/17**

 _It was on the eastern side of the country. You should hire someone to take a look at the monument later next week. The police are getting restless._

 **6.15 am 15/8/17**

 _Yo, Gokudera! Where are you? Do you want to go to the school together? I'm on my way to Tsuna's house btw._

 **6.20 am 15/8/17**

 _Gokudera, Yamamoto and I will walk to the school together, you don't have to wait for me. I know you're still tired from yesterday. Please go get some rest._

 **6.27 am 15/8/17**

 _You have a missed call from 98..._

The boy, which named Hayato Gokudera switched off his cellphone and brought both of his hands to rub his face, clearing them from the sleepiness as best as he can.

He played with the hem of his t-shirt, wondering if he should sleep in or not. He was tired, he admitted it. Yesterday's scenarios were too overwhelming and full of chaos, but he can't be excused from his priorities because of a simple sore on his body. That cannot be allowed for various reasons. There's a reason as to why weak hearted people were killed off easily in a fight.

Gokudera shook his own head and stripped quickly down to the legs. He still has about an hour before the school starts. That doesn't mean he could take long showers. They're always early. He, Yamamoto and Tsuna. It is just that each morning was filled with outrageous events that made them late, and he doesn't think today will be any different.

Showers were just... perfect. It doesn't take too long to clean up, and you don't have to worry about the bills too much. Gokudera swiftly changed into the pair of uniforms that was hanged neatly beside the ironing board. He always does the ironing at night to avoid being late in the morning. Feeling nice and unusually not in the mood to style himself up, Gokudera skipped the beautiful belt that he had always wore and switched it with a plain ones. It was dull, boring and plain, but if you asked him why, he will tell that it was comfortable.

He took a glance to his watch, and panicked a little bit when it showed 7.00.

'Oh God, I can't be late.' The silverette frowned and grabbed his bag from the chair. As he passed in front of his kitchen, Gokudera took a packet of biscuits from the counter and slipped it inside his pocket. No time for breakfast indeed. The male keyed the door and walked forward, onto the streets that were slowly filled with people carrying their bags and other daily items. The day has begun.

Hayato Gokudera is not your average student. He sleeps, eats and talks like any other normal human beings, except the fact that he had killed at the tender age of 7. It was more to the fact that made him different from his classmates was his identity as one of the underground's dealer with the nickname of Smokin' Bomb Hayato. He had created the name by using the dark path to survive in the cruel world that sometimes he loathed, sometimes he loved. It was disorienting on how people in this town mostly treat him as your usual old average punk and not a killer.

Gokudera has a sister, a beautiful and scary older sister called Bianchi. She was about 23 years old and had become one of the most skilled hitman from the underworld. She fought using her poison abilities, and nearly killed her brother at one point. Both of them are not that close, considering they have different mothers. Though, that didn't mean they can't communicate with each other at all. Bianchi was a lady of elegance, but also dangerous in her own way, living up to her nickname in the underworld as the Poison Scorpion. A true rose, beautiful but dangerous.

Gokudera's life was not always filled with chaotic events. He had times when he valued some of his memories so much that it was basically plastered inside his head, bringing him warmth when life gets too hard. One of the memories was about his mother. The sweet, kind and beautiful mother that he loves and adores. Her laughs that resembled the soft chimes of bells, her pretty face when he made her proud, her kind and supportive words when he failed on something. He loved it. He adored it. Alas, God loved her more. On one of the cold nights in November, Gokudera lost his mother in an accident involving cars. Her car, which had crashed into the roadside and thrown from the cliff. It was like a nightmare for the little Hayato as he learned his mother's death. To the little boy, Lavina was like an angel, always smiling in front of him and always speak assurance to him. Never he had heard or see something foul within his mother. Lavina will always be the only woman that he loves, adores and cherishes. He'll never give the same kind of love to others. Lavina was a queen in his heart, the one and only.

When he grew up, Gokudera had been blinded with rage when news about his father's involvement in his mother's death reached his ears. He turned bitter, believing this world as cruel and unforgiving. By then, he had started to train hard under the care of the infamous Trident Shamal, or as he assumed him, his adoptive father, whether the man wanted it or not. Gokudera was not really fond of the man at first, with him being the womanizer he is, and claiming his work as a doctor that can only work with females.

'As if!' Was the first thought that crossed the boy's mind when he heard those claims. Either way, he trained hard and harder. Each day was agonizing as it was. Waking up early in the morning at 2 am as the earliest in his record to practice on how to jump, avoid and attack his enemies. It was tiring, but worth all the time in the end. He had even made the name, Smokin' Bomb Hayato under Shamal's care.

Years later, Gokudera found himself facing his latest job, or rather person, named Tsunayoshi Sawada. At first glance he only saw a whiny brat that can't even walk straight that he was convinced he would win over in no time. Reborn's cover story to the other male about who was he was so obvious he can only gagged in disgust in his own head. Why would he, someone who wanted to find a famiglia needed to kill one of the famiglia's only heir? No, it was the opposite. He wanted a famiglia, he craved one, but he'll never allied himself to a brat, never in a million years or so he thought. The fight had turned his life table, and now Gokudera was serving unofficially under the Vongola Famiglia's Decimo as his Storm Guardian. Gokudera was afraid that he had a bunch of strings that the Fate decided to play with when he had to go through numerous missions, or rather adventures in the name of the Tenth Generation Vongola Famiglia's Storm Guardian.

The events with Byakuran and Kawahira were the ones that he dreaded the most. It was thankfully lucky for them because after all the ruckus that he had created in the first place, Byakuran had offer alliance to them and did the most... mature thing he could. He had stuck a tounge out and grinned before disappearing in a flash. That was the last time he saw the psychotic man. Not that he missed him. It was quite the opposite, although most of his friends would like a talk or two before the man went missing.

Moved forward to the recent events, Gokudera had reached the familiar streets to the Namimori Middle School. It was never that hard, and the atmosphere today was unusually quiet that he reached the gate of the school just a minute before 7.30 am. To put it in a simple way, he was lucky.

Hibari Kyoya was in a foul mood. He had won a fight a few hours ago, fighting some bandits in an alley. Alas, that doesn't satisfy his bloodlust mind. He just felt... unsatisfied. He needed an outlet for his overflowing energy or he will start to lash it out on students.

A sudden screech in front of the gate made his curiosity pique in interest. Most students had already settled comfortably in their classes, as it was already 7.29 am. Being the head of the disciplinary committee he was, Hibari hopped from the roof he was on and walked to the gate silently, tonfas held lightly in both of his hands.

He was not sure what he had expected. The calm silverette in front of him made him paused. The male usually didn't come alone without his... companions. He refused to call Tsuna a friend, and he totally didn't like Yamamoto despite their obvious alliance.

"You know that there are rules, right Gokudera Hayato, class 3A?" His deep voice came out rather harsher than what he had intended, but he couldn't care less.

Gokudera glared at the heir of Hibari family, face already tensed in anger. "What? Of course I still remember the rules that I will break, one by one." He smirked.

Hibari grinned seeing the fired up spirit inside the silver head. "Meet me in the park at 5 and I'll let you pass."

Gokudera only smiled in return. Somehow, along the hardship of the Vongola's adventures, they had formed a mutual friendship which more like a relationship for sparring. Every week they will meet to spar no matter what happened. It was a good idea at the moment as they can improve each other techniques without holding back, a perfect solution, with them both being ruthless with their own techniques.

"Getting restless are we, Hibari? I don't have the time for so long though, an hour. That's it." Replied Gokudera with a calm voice. The nod from the quiet prefect was all he needed as he walked passed him to the class.

 **KHR/HP**

Dohachiro Nezu was quite impressed with his students newest examination results. He had low-key expected at least five from forty students in his class would fail the science paper. Obviously his expectations was for naught. Even the dead last Sawada child had reached above average, leaving most of his peers in dust. Well, he can't show his satisfaction to the boy, yet. Who knows if it will gotten into his head, thus making the boy continue his way down the slope. No, he won't risk it. And, that's why he was scowling in front of the 3A class while clutching the papers in his hands firmly. His old silver watch had striked both of its arms, showing the time as 7.45 o'clock in the morning.

Feeling braver than most day, he entered the class calmly, each steps was shown to be perfect with its clack presented uniformly. Nezu stood silently behind the teacher's desk, and glanced at the class which had become silent until-

"Good morning, sensei!" The salutation was repeated by the whole class with various tones. The atmosphere of the class then exploded with furious whispers from the students as they remembered that Nezu had promised their examination papers for today.

"Ehem!" And that got their attention almost immediately, making Nezu wondered for a second about the power of an authority to the lower subjects. "As you know," he continued, pushing up his glasses in the process, "we had just ended our half semester examination. This marks will be your checkpoint of your current position. I expect that those who suddenly fall in their studies to not give up your hard work. Ignore everything, and rise on your own. For those who received marks higher then before- I give you my congratulations." At this he paused and scanned the faces of his students.

The annoying trio, as he dubbed the trio that consisted of Yamamoto Takeshi- surprisingly, Tsunayoshi Sawada- who had always failed in his class, and Gokudera Hayato- who had brains but behave like he had none; was throwing varieties of emotions, hopeful, fear, anxious and many other things, baring the annoying teen, Gokudera. He had half wished that the teen had decided this school was lower than what he had expected and moved back to Italy. Evidently his wish had not meet the requirements as he was still facing the silverette for about more than a year already.

Without further ado, he hummed lightly and pulled one of the papers that was stacked on the desk, which bore huge numbers in red. He held back the urge to roll his eyes as he saw the name. Some things will never change, it seems. "Hayato Gokudera, full mark." He watched with a baited breath as the supposed 'Italian' came forward with the usual bored look. He waited for the usual threats and curses that will thrown in his way. To his surprise, it didn't came except for the low 'Thank you' muttered under the younger's breath as he took the paper into his own grip. Nezu observed the male in front of him with a critical eye. The boy's face was pale, unnaturally so as he was always lightly tanned, and his eyes had turned into a darker shade, nearly into an emerald shade. Overall, he looked sick.

Nezu ignored the changes of one of his students for the moment as he took another paper. Better be done with all the crap, or he'll be ambushed with uninvited questions.

"Hana, 98"

"Aoko, 97"

And the atmosphere lasted until Nezu reached the fourteenth paper. "Tsunayoshi, 85" He called out, waiting for the outbursts.

"Impossible!"

"He cheated!"

"No good Tsuna can't possibly get that!"

Every exclamation was like a fly, flying and buzzing around with its sticky and furry legs in Nezu's mind. With that he smacked onto his desk, rather hard. He inwardly winced, hoped that his hand will be fine after this. "Quiet please. Tsunayoshi, if you will, please come forward." He called lightly, as he saw the teen had stood with a gobsmacked face, obviously doesn't believe that he got a high marks.

Tsunayoshi took the paper and thanked Nezu profusely and ran to his seat. Hayato had smiled as Tsuna reached his desk and swiftly, he congratulate his friend on the good result.

 **KHR/HP**

Tsuna watched his friends silently as they were walking together to went back to their respective homes. Yamamoto was talking rather cheerfully about his upcoming competition in baseball. The Rain Guardian apparently had signed up on several competition that his coach had suggested before, and now he'll execute the notion. It was quite heartwarming really, although he had faced several deaths and other violence thrown in his radius, he still can speak and act as usual, keeping the dark things to the side to not let it bother his own life.

Tsuna also noticed that Gokudera was not quite as loud as usual. He looked pale, and was... well, quiet. After the school was over, the boy had sat in his seat for a moment, looking lost for a second, until he realized the bell had rang minutes ago. Gokudera also had flinched when someone touched him. Tsuna at first expected that Gokudera was just a very clean person and doesn't like other people to come in contact with him. Obviously that was not the case, as he previously, had easily let the still baby Reborn to sit on his shoulder without any problem. It's clear that something was happening. Whether Gokudera realized or not, Tsuna had observed that the time when Gokudera was not in his character or acted rather strange, he'll get this confused look on his face for a split of second before it returned into his usual frown or scowl.

Frankly, Tsuna was worried. And that's why he had decided for them to have a sleepover in his house for that particular day. Gokudera had agreed readily, with him living alone, it was a better choice than he could had hoped. Meanwhile, it took Yamamoto a call to his father to confirm his choice, which his father had agreed with a reminder for him to behave. It was quite simple, and Tsuna liked it.

With that, the Annoying Trio as dubbed by Dohachiro Nezu entered the Sawada's residence with happy smiles and lazy chatters about the school days, blissfully unaware of future events.

 **KHR/HP**

"Any news on the boy?" A disgustingly silky voice hissed at the man who had knelt in front of it and bowed his head low enough.

"Yes, my Lord. Apparently Harry Potter has been kidnapped from his living place a week after he lived there. Traces of magic shown that someone had used a kind of old magic around his house." Answered the man, who bore the name of Severus Snape.

Voldemort, which the voice belonged to raised an eyebrow in surprise. "And how they react, Severus?" He hissed eagerly. This was a good news. He might find the boy first if he was not in the blood ward.

"Quite bad, my Lord. They were making several moves to search the boy across the island. They had spread quite thin and wide to find the boy." Severus answered smoothly, never wavered under the dark Lord's gaze.

Voldemort smiled coldly. If this continue, the order might had created their own downfall. "Good, Severus. Now, go. I expect more information from you." He waved off his most trusted death eater, head already thinking several motions he could take at the moment. He laughed lightly. Looks like Dumbledore's age is going to stop soon, he'll make sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

One might say a social event was what it took to show your true power, wealth, and even your spouses. This statement contradict greatly with the young Vongola Decimo's beliefs. He had always prided himself for not flaunting his wealth and power to others when he was given the choices. Obviously, this was met with a negative reaction from the world's number one hitman, Reborn. Tsuna still can't accept the fact that Reborn still offered or rather demanded him to be his tutor, although he already had an adult body. However, it had took several months for the hitman to recover properly from the shock of getting his adult body back. And now, standing at the side of the luxurious hall of the Vongola mansion was the said hitman in his tuxedo, still wearing the same hat over his messy haired head, charming his ways with the ladies in the mansion without putting any effort at all.

Looking around, Tsuna saw variety of new faces around him. Apparently this special event was to be held annually to meet and familiarize with the Vongola's allies, whether new or old ones. Most of the people in the hall were from different countries. China, Japan, Germany, Singapore, Russia, you name it; almost all of them related with each other through their famiglia connections.

"No! Lambo-sama only eat grapes, not strawberries!" A sudden yell from his side nearly made Tsuna jumped out of his skin in shock. Then he frowned as he saw Lambo running around, wearing a child sized suit, carrying a bowl of grapes. A total chaos, that was what he was, thought Tsuna as he picked up the still running child. "Lambo, what are you doing running around like that?" Asked Tsuna sternly, although his caramel eyes softened a bit as he saw the child squirmed, uneasy with the sound of his leader's voice.

Lambo gulped as he saw Tsuna looked at him with a raised brow. He had always forgotten that Tsuna was not the same Tsuna-nii that he knew before. "I'm sorry, fratello." Lambo answered as he looked down, eyes not meeting the older.

Tsuna sighed. "It's okay Lambo if you want to eat those grapes, you can eat it, but I'm just asking why are you yelling around?" Asked Tsuna as he struggled to balance Lambo's body on his left arm and try to straighten Lambo's necktie and folded his collar correctly.

Lambo huffed as he tried to evade Tsuna's hand from correcting his tie. The tie was stuffing! He then pouted as Tsuna just held him more firm to get his collar right. "It's that grumpy-Dera. He won't let Lambo has all these delicious grapes! He said that Lambo should eat other foods too! Lambo said Lambo don't want, and then he tried to put strawberries in my bowl!" Finished the child, still ranting about the said Japanese-Italian.

Tsuna chuckled as he patted Lambo's fluffy hair, which was curled at the right way that made him looking adorable in the dark suit paired with a comfortable dark green shirt. He had let Tsuna to decide his hairstyle for the night, although he still prefer the infamous afro in the morning. "He's just concerned about your health, Lambo. He don't want you to get a stomach ache. That will not be fun." The Decimo replied, reprimanding the child at the same time.

Lambo huffed and try to escape Tsuna's grip, which was not that hard as Tsuna quickly put him down, onto the floor and dusted some imaginative dust on his own suit. "We-well! Tell Dera then that I am big enough! Lambo's stomach can eat all the grapes he wants!" Lambo looked at him fiercely face flushed red, but he paled instantly as he saw the unmistakable silhouette of the said teen. "Quick! Hide Lambo-sama! Lambo can't let Dera take the grapes!" Then he scattered towards Tsuna's legs, trying to hide behind them.

Tsuna just snorted and waved Gokudera over, still amused that the child had gone all the troubles to hide his precious fruit when he can just ask the maids around. "Hey, Gokudera. Join us!"

Gokudera who was busy looking around to find Lambo perked up as he heard his name being called, and grinned when he saw his beloved leader waving him over. "Tenth! Oh, is Lambo bothering you?" He asked quickly as he saw the little boy hiding behind Tsuna's legs clutching them, looking scared out of his life for some reason.

"Ah, it's nothing. Lambo is just asking me if you can stop putting other things in his bowl. He only wants to eat his-" Tsuna did not had the time to finish his statement as Lambo jumped and put a hand on his mouth, face still pale. "It's nothing, stupid-dera! Lambo can eat all these strawberries!" To show his point, the child put several of the brilliant and juicy red strawberries into his mouth and started to munch right away, cheeks successfully imitating a chipmunk, with drips of juices smeared in a messy way on his mouth in front of his surrogate brothers.

Gokudera sweatdropped. He did not think that Lambo will voluntarily eat those strawberries. He just wanted him to eat other things, not necessarily strawberries. "Is it delicious?" He asked curiously, as he waited Lambo to swallow all the red bits.

Lambo paused. They were... sweet. He loves sweet foods. Lambo looked at the remaining strawberries in his bowl with a new glint in his emerald irises, and picked one of the fruits. He then grinned. "It was the best thing ever! Thank you Dera-nii!" He then proceeded to hug the silverette and bellowed loudly while laughing. "Now Lambo-sama knows his new favourite fruit! Hahaha!" He then paused and wiped his mouth using his sleeve, and continued to grin.

Gokudera shook his head with a fond look. Lambo is still as loud as ever, although, he did not really minded about it. "I suppose, I should thanked you for the trouble, tenth." Said Gokudera as he glanced at his leader still smiling.

"It's okay, you did it for his own good, although I did wonder what is it with Lambo and his various name calling? I swear he was more creative with names than Reborn." Replied the brunette as he try to look for the said sun arcobaleno, which appeared to be surrounded with a population of females, flaunting their way to the said man, showing their nice fair of uncovered skins, with a frustrated Shamal not far behind him.

"WHO THE HELL STOLE MY CAKE?"

 _BOOM!_

"ARGHHHH. IT'S NOT ME. I SWEAR."

"...I think that was my cue to leave, sorry Gokudera." Tsuna apologised with an annoyed look that was barely hidden on his face as he walked to the source of the problem, leaving his right hand man beside a happy Lambo Bovino.

Gokudera shrugged, it was not that unusual. They were Vongola after all.

"ARGHHHHH!"

"DIE YOU BASTARD!"

"Can't you both crazy herbivores shut the hell up?"

"Oya, Tsuna what are you doing with that gloves? They are going to kill themselves anyway... fufufufu..."

"Boss, calm down, isn't that a bit overki-"

"Oh, wow, a show! Way to go Tsuna!"

"Bastard, take your filthy hands off of my boss! We are Varia! We won't-"

"Verde, don't. You had your fun before. Reborn will-"

"I don't care."

"VOIIIIIII."

"ARGHHHHHHHHHH."

"I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORYYYYY."

The screams continued as Gokudera took a hesitant step back and walked to an available table and sat on one of the chairs, watching the scene before him unfolds with a blank look, with Lambo on his lap, still munching on those fresh strawberries.

"Wants one, Dera-nii?"

One thing Gokudera was sure, Lambo still did not get rid of his favouritism for food.

Though, it didn't hurt to enjoy the little lightning's company once in a while.

"Sure."

 **khrhp**

As the gigantic clock across the hall striked to show the time as 1 o'clock in the morning, almost all of their guests had returned back to their respective countries.

Now, most of the Vongola were lounging in one corner, snacks littered around them with several of their friends fast asleep on the coach, mainly the children, I-pin and Lambo who were snuggling into their pillows, snoring lightly, tiredness clear on their faces.

All of these pleasantries however, did not do any favour to Gokudera who was in an empty coach, with his face deathly pale, white like a dead man as he tried to fight away the sudden feeling nausea that suddenly appeared that night. He could had swore that he did not touch any of the alcoholic beverages that night, nor was he intended to be drunk in the first place, so there was really no true reasons as to why he was going through this torturous moments, with a head splitting pain searing into his skull.

"Ugh..." He breathed heavily as he felt the world around him started to swim, curling to another side as a surge of pain ran through his head, straight into his spine, making him held back a silent pained scream.

"Hayato? What's going on?" A feminine voice called softly, joined by a pair of hands that grabbed his shoulder firmly as the silverette swayed trying to stand on his two feets.

"Bianchi..." Gokudera muttered as he tried to focused his view on his sister which looked more like a talking blob to him at the moment. His lime green eyes had darkened a few shade when another painful wave surged through his body.

Bianchi was greatly alarmed when her brother swayed more and more, and eventually fallen into her arms, body cold and shaking with short pants of breath leaving his tall figure. "Shamal! Come here!" She called sharply to the doctor in the room as she saw him, not too far from the half-siblings, talking to Tsuna.

The doctor did not waste any of the precious time as he heard the female called him. Expecting the pinkette to ask something, it was rather a cruel shock for the older male as he saw his adopted son in Bianchi's arms, looking like Death himself was inviting him over to the afterlife.

Tsuna, who was left alone in the doctor's steps followed the other which only quickened as he felt some foreign power snapped into his bonds with his guardians. Something is wrong. Really, really wrong.

"What happens?" Asked the doctor softly as he carried Gokudera and laid the young man on the floor, checking his weakening pulses.

Tsuna hovered over them, eyebrows knitting together as he saw Gokudera's conditions.

"I don't know, unfortunately. He had been sitting here for a few minutes, and when I asked him... he just... called me and fell." Replied the woman with a near hysterics tone as she mulled over the fate of her brother weakened state when she caressed his silver strands of hair softly.

"This is not right. There was nothing physically wrong with his body... but..." Shamal gritted out as he rechecked Gokudera again and again, only to receive the same results.

"Is there nothing we can do to help him?" Asked Tsuna, as he tried to keep his worry at bay, not thrusting himself that he could hold it in when he was losing his cool.

"I suppose... call your other guardians, their flames might lessen whatever ill that had befallen your Storm." Said Shamal as he gazed the face of the child that he had taken care of for years, "Though," the sounds of rushing footsteps was heard as Shamal then glanced at the door with a hint of bemusement, "They are already here ..." truth to his words, the doors crashed open, revealing a worried looking Yamamoto, accompanied by Ryohei, Hibari and Mukuro, who looked equally serious.

Lambo, who was asleep at the moment woken up when he heard the commotion, and his emerald eyes widened comically as he saw Gokudera laid on the floor in front of Shamal, looking sick. That only means... "Dera-nii!" The boy exclaimed loudly and in seconds, he was by the silverette sides, eyes glassy with unshed tears.

Looking at the pitiful state, Tsuna motioned his friends to come closer, each bearing the various amount of curiosity and reluctance.

"Dera-nii?" Lambo called softly and tried to hold Gokudera's hands, fingers barely touching the pale skin, only to hiss in pain as dark orange flame flared into live and making Lambo pulled his hands away from the silverette in shock as the flame burnt his own hands.

"What the..." Shamal's eyes widened as he saw the flame that slowly, but surely was engulfing Gokudera.

"Someone is messing around with Gokudera's soul." Stated a furious Mukuro as he saw the little burns on Lambo's hands which currently being treated by Bianchi who muttered sweet words to calm the now crying child who looked anxious, frightened, and worried at the same time.

"How could someone do anything like that?" Asked Yamamoto as the frown on his face deepened.

Shamal shook his head, things were not going to be easy if it involves another Sky. "Decimo, please asks your Mist to fight off the Sky flame, maybe we can cut the connection." Said the man seriously as the flame started to cover half of Gokudera's body, looking like he was really burning except the fact the it did not bore the same degree of hotness like a real fire, and not frying the said teen at the moment.

Tsuna only nodded to Mukuro as the man knelt beside the storm, mist flame on both of his hands. "...this is more Nagi's field of work.." the man muttered softly as he pushed a streak of indigo flame into Gokudera, eyes concentrating on the one spot where the flames was pouring out heavily.

Hibari stood there, silently berating himself wether he should go or leave. It was strangely uncomfortable to see one of his... acquaintance stay still on the floor. 'Is this what it feels to have... friends?' He shook his head and took a step back. He was going soft.

Shamal stood up as he saw the mist flame started to battle away the sky flame, looking weaker and weaker by seconds, only to shield his eyes away as a bright light burst out, with the screams of Gokudera and possibly Mukuro, which sounds so far away as the light started to settle down.

Shamal opened both of his eyelids, and saw the most undesirable scene in front of him, the Vongola Tenth Generation is gone. Literally gone, not leaving any hints behind. For the first time since the time of war between the mafia in Italy years ago, the assassin which known as the Trident Shamal screeched out unmanly, which he would later denied even if his life depends on it.

 **KHR/HP**

The soft thrum of the spinning and spiraling silver knick knacks on the table accompanied by a silent thrill of a majestic looking bird did not calm the accelerating heart of a great man, known as Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, though, most of the people who know about this man just call him by his last name out of respect, and maybe, fear.

The once, Grindelwald vanquisher stood behind his desk, and sat on his chair which greatly resembles a throne, face looking grim as he re-read the letters in his hands. The papers were made from heavy and thick materials, possibly wool, with shining black ink on the smooth surface of the paper, mocking the man repeatedly with its less than pleasant contents.

Albus Dumbledore sighed deeply for the first time in years. He had made a crucial mistakes. He had blundered, worse than he had expected when he planned all of these... circumstances.

The disturbing letter from the ministry demanding for a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher only worsen the situation. Never in thousands years will Albus Dumbledore admitted his defeat, and for once, he had to surrender under the ministry power without his own will. 'Not for long though... heavens knows the subject was cursed.' Mused the man as he stroked his long white beard, and popped one of the delicious yellow wrapped sweets into his mouth, enjoying the sour taste of lemon, and the subtle hints of honey from the sweets.

What Dumbledore was sure was the hard fact that the wards around the household of number four Private Drive, Surrey had fallen down, thus leaving the house bare of any kind of protection. Imagine how surprised he was when the wards detector in his office had screeched loudly on one quiet summer, and exploded unexpectedly, leaving a huge mess in the man's wake. The man had threw every work he had at the time and called the order, feeling dread filled his old body as he sniffed the smokes that were coming from the broken wards detector.

It had thrown the Order of the Phoenix into a mess as they realised the boy-who-lived had gone missing, his belongings still packed up neatly inside a cupboard under the stairs, looking as if it has been locked since the boy's first summer.

Dumbledore had ignored it though, when there were mentions of child abuse running through the Order, simply stated that it might be Harry's own need to store his belongings there.

Unknown to the man, there was a woman who will not listen to him that blindly anymore.

Now, Dumbledore had a more pressing matter to do, and a certain black haired boy to get. It might involves a method that requires dark magic, though Dumbledore sure it'll be easy if he has the help of his potion master.

 **khrhp**

Minerva McGonagall had been really suspicious since she had heard Albus plans to bring Harry back, as she inspected the house, which was now bare with the residents as they had went for a nice and wonderful vacation in other parts of Europe without the freaks hot on their tails. As she walk on the second floor, she found a room with a number of locks on it, wondering why would someone put that much locks on a door with an abandoned bedroom, Minerva entered the room carefully as not to break anything.

The room was bare. There was an old bed, a wooden desk beside it, a small cupboard and a container in the corner, possibly for some little rubbish.

What she found later made her blood ran cold. There were blood stained rags in the container, looking like a few weeks old, already turning brown. Now, she most definitely knew whose blood was this, but she didn't want to find out now. She put the rags back and opened the cupboard, which only contains several old shirts and trousers, she then saw a book in the bottom of the cupboard, looking like a normal notebook, decorated with little planes and a note written- For Dudley from Mommy, now you can draw more and be number one!

The first few pages were normal, with childish drawings using pastels and sometimes pencils. Then, something changed.

Minerva sat down on the old bed as she flipped through the thick notebook. The drawings turned more and more detailed. While the first one was drawn with an apple using green pastel, the thirtieth page show a beautiful sketch of a man in a fedora, drawn with a pencil, the bottom of the drawing was written with a neat writing- _Mr Reborn, the nicest and coolest man ever!_

Minerva stopped to stare the picture. The man looked tall, and dangerous while somehow looked like an elegant beast ready to prey on its hunter. Minerva shook her head. She then flipped the pages more and more. She then reached a page that were full of small sketches of a giant, a train, a castle and an owl, a note written at the end of the page.

 _-I can't believe it! I'm a wizard! I'm not the only one who can make things float! This is so cool! I will be better than Dudley one day!_

Minerva felt her heart clenched as she reread the note. She had always forgotten how it was a wonderful news for muggle children when they found out that they're a real wizard, a magical, and not a freak case of a satan child.

' Harry...' Oh how she hated herself to not take the boy away before. He could had live a normal live, albeit a bit weird with her as a caretaker.

The pages then turned darker and darker. One of the drawings were a picture of a beautiful scenery on the Hogwarts ground, as usual, a note at the end. This time, the note made Minerva's eyes full with unshed tears.

 _Everything is bad. Everyone thinks I'm a liar, I'm an attention seeker for being in the tournament. That was not the worse. I can live it with those- had been like this before. My friends scared or ignores me. My second year proves as such. This time... Ron hated me. I should had seen that coming. I knew it'll be time when everyone will give up on me. I'm not the best after all. I only get low grades, pretty much useless in potions, Snape make sure of that. He reminds me about that everyday. Now everyone hates me. Three years more, and I'll leave this world. I'm tired. Really tired. Maybe I'll be a waiter in the future? The 'Boy-Who-Lived' as a waiter in the future... I need that. I'm sure, I'll be better away from everyone. On one note, I should talk to Neville, everyone is bullying him. I don't want him to receive the same fate as me._ _-_

 _Signed, H.J.P._

Minerva stood up, and put the book in her pocket. She'll reread those later. Drying her eyes, she left the house, silently swore to help her student when he returns.

KHR/HP

 **Oh! I'm here! Pretty much...**

 **I'm not doing that hard on Harry's note mainly because it was written by a child and/or teenager. I don't think a child will write an essay mourning about his life.**

 **Well, how about the chapter? Any obvious mistakes? Write it up in the review section! Love you! *hugs***


End file.
